


breakfast

by starguessing



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romanticism
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starguessing/pseuds/starguessing
Summary: this is hangyul’s kind of breakfast, how ‘bout you?





	breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> hi. it's been so loooooong since i wrote this kind of things but i hope it ain't flopping just like that.

  


pagi ini, pasangan baru, yohan dan hangyul, lagi coba-coba buat kue. nggak sih, aslinya, hangyul aja yang buat, yohan mah cuman bantu ngerecokin aja. udah direncanain dari semalem, kalau pagi ini, setelah sikat gigi terus cuci muka, mereka bakal langsung ubek-ubek dapur.

kuenya nggak susah-susah banget kok dibuat, brownies coklat panggang. bagi hangyul, ini masih kecil. susah, emang hangyul kan jago masak. tapi, mau sejago apapun, kalo masaknya digangguin ya gimana ya.

yohan daritadi udah manja banget, mulai yang awalnya naruh dagu di bahu hangyul, dan sekarang udah meluk erat hangyul dari belakang.

“yang, aku mau bikin adonan gimana ini?”

“nggak tau lah, aku mah kan mau manja sama kamu.”

“ck, serah deh.”

suaranya sok-sok sebel, tapi diem-diem hangyul nahan senyum pas yohan ngecup pipinya.

tapi.

semua berubah.

waktu yohan ngeliat tanda gigitannya sendiri di tengkuk belakang hangyul, _fresh bite_. entah kenapa, yohan jadi needy mendadak. makanya nggak sadar, tiba-tiba yohan udah narik dikit kaos hangyul, terus nyesap bahunya.

“hng—yang, kamu ngapain?”

hangyul yang awalnya lagi asik sama adonannya, keganggu banget.

“sos. needy mendadak.”

“needy? are you really that hyper, huh? we just did it last night.”

nggak bisa nih, nggak bisa gini. rencananya nggak gini. maunya hangyul tuh agenda mereka hari ini _soft_ aja. berusaha sekuat tenaga, hangyul ngejauhin yohan dari dia. pas banget yohan lagi mode koala ke hangyul kan, langsung aja hangyul ngangkat paha yohan, gendong yohan di belakang, abis itu dibawa ke meja makan. biar yohan duduk disana, meja makan juga kosong kok.

“yang, tunggu sini.”

“lah, gyul?!?!? aku udah nggak enak ih!!!!!!!”

“nggak, tunggu.”

“AAAAAA MUSUHAN!”

hangyul ngehela napas. haduh. ini bisa-bisa brownies coklat panggang nggak selesai deh. bukan apa, masalahnya kue itu mau dibawa ke rumahnya seungwoo sama seungyoun, hadiah baru adopsi anak.

hangyul langsung balik ke dapur, karena nggak tega juga kan nganggurin yohan, dia mulai gerak cepet. selesai sama adonan, hangyul langsung tempatin di loyang, terus dimasukin ke panggangan. sebelum panggangan ditutup, hangyul nyolek dikit pake jari adonannya, terus buru-buru ke yohan.

ternyata, yohan masih duduk di atas meja, mukanya juga masih ditekuk. kesel.

“yang, marah sama aku?”

“nggak tau.”

“nih, coba rasain deh, adonan browniesnya dikit. aku buat lebih banyak tadi, biar kamu juga bisa makan.”

ngeliat hangyul ngulurin jari telunjuknya, yohan jadi punya ide nakal. dia narik tangan hangyul, masukin jari hangyul ke mulutnya. dikira hangyul, yohan cuma pengen nyobain adonannya, tapi ternyata, ini jarinya hangyul sampe dikulum lama sama yohan. dan makin lama makin erotis.

“yang, ini kamu sengaja ya?”

yohan senyum aja. emang iya dia sengaja kok.

tiba-tiba, hangyul langsung narik jarinya keluar. dia langsung duduk di kursi, pas di depan yohan, terus nangkup pipi yohan dan ngeraup bibirnya.

awalnya lembut, lumatan-lumatan hangyul lembut, bikin yohan gregetan dan sengaja ngegigit bibir bawah hangyul. disitu, ya disitu, ciuman hangyul mulai lebih nuntut. lidahnya juga ikut masuk, coba ngeksplor langit-langit mulut yohan. saliva entah punya siapa, turun ngelewatin dagu mereka masing-masing.

pelan-pelan, hangyul buka satu-satu kancing piyama yohan dan waktu bagian atas tubuh yohan udah ke-ekspos, hangyul mulai mainin jarinya di puting yohan, dengan posisi bibir masih saling beradu.

“mmmh!”

erangan pertama yohan, hangyul senyum tipis.

hangyul mulai ngelepasin ciuman mereka, nurunin ciumannya ke rahang, leher, dan sekitaran bahu yohan.

“yang, buat tanda nggak?”

bodoamat. lagi keadaan melayang gini malah ditanya.

“hh—terserraah, jangan buat di leher tapi!”

“buat di leher aja lah.”

“hmmh! jangan gyuuul.”

hangyul senyum. jail. hangyul suka jail sama yohan. padahal hangyul nggak mungkin buat di leher, cuma ya dia seneng aja gitu ngegodain yohan.

hangyul mulai menyesap bagian bahu yohan, dia juga kasih kecupan, gigitan, dan jilatan-jilatan kecil. bikin yohan makin melayang.

makin kebawah, hangyul mulai main di puting yohan. dan hangyul tau, ini spot favorit yohan. makanya, disini hangyul kerja ekstra.

“emh—gyul, isap terus!”

kan bener. disini, hangyul kasih kecupan dan hisapan kuat. kalo puting satunya nganggur, berarti tangannya bakal sibuk main. sementara tangan hangyul yang satu lagi, udah sibuk nurunin celana yohan, sekaligus dalemannya. nakal, jari telunjuknya ngusap sekitaran lubang yohan, bikin yang punya nahan napas.

“yang, kamu tunggu sini, aku ambil kondom sama lube dulu.”

yohan ngangguk aja. karena nggak kuat, yohan lebih milih tiduran di atas meja.

nggak lama, hangyul balik, tanpa satu kain pun di badannya.

“yang, siapa yang suruh kamu tiduran?”

“lah, terus?”

“berdiri.”

“yang, sumpah, kalo sambil berdiri tuh kaki aku pegel.”

“berdiri, yohan.”

yohan nurut. hangyul udah manggil dia pake namanya.

“balik badan, nungging.”

yohan nurut lagi, dia balik badannya, ngebelakangin hangyul, dan agak nungging.

hangyul langsung jongkok, ngarahin wajahnya pas di depan lubang yohan, ngembusin napas hangatnya. sukses bikin yohan nahan napas.

“haven’t tasted your hole in a while.”

setelahnya, yohan langsung numpu badannya di meja. sial, lidah hangyul bener-bener ngeksplor lubangnya, kadang-kadang kalo gemes, digigit.

“hhh! gyul!”

entah titik mana yang disentuh sama lidah hangyul, yang jelas itu bikin yohan ngeluarin suara surganya tanpa malu.

nggak sampe klimaks, hangyul berenti, berdiri lagi, meluk yohan dari belakang sambil nyubitin putingnya, dia juga nyium pipi yohan.

“udah puas, yang?”

“be–lom. kamu belom masuk.”

hangyul senyum. dia langsung pake kondomnya, dan balurin lube.

hangyul mulai masuk ke dalem lubang yohan, yang entah kenapa selalu berhasil bikin dia gila.

“yang, jangan diketatin—astaga.”

cuman kan yohan nakal ya, hangyul bilang gitu malah makin diketatin sama dia.

“argh—yang, sumpah.”

kalo kayak gini hangyul gemes juga. udah lah.

hangyul langsung narik bagian bawah badan yohan agak kebelakang, biar posisinya lebih nungging, terus langsung masuk lagi lebih dalem dengan sekali hentak.

“oh fuck, lee hangyul.”

beneran, kalo posisi kayak gini, penis hangyul bener-bener kerasa ketanem lebih dalem.

karena ini bukan pertama kali mereka, hangyul udah tau betul letak prostat yohan. tusukan hangyul nggak terburu-buru, tapi keras.

“nggh! hangyul!”

“yangg, sumpaah ini kacau.”

“hmmh! lee hangyul you should do me harder and faster!”

bangsat. ini namanya yohan ngetes kesabaran hangyul. kalo yohan udah ngomong gini, sama aja ngizinin hangyul buat gila.

hangyul beneran mempercepat temponya, sesuai permintaan yohan, cepat dan keras.

yohan bener-bener nggak kuat, kakinya udah mulai lemes, satu-satunya sandaran cuma tangan yang numpu di meja. kalo aja hangyul nggak nahan tubuhnya, mungkin dia nggak bakal kuat.

tiba-tiba, hangyul langsung nyabut penisnya, dia duduk di kursi, dan mangku yohan.

“yang, masuk.”

sesuai instruksi hangyul, yohan mulai masukin penis hangyul ke lubangnya, pelan-pelan. cuman, hangyul lagi-lagi jail, dia nyengkram pinggang yohan, dan langsung masukin semua kejantanannya. bikin yohan dongakin kepalanya, karena sial, ini langsung pas kena prostatnya.

“gerak, sayang.”

yohan ngangguk, dan mulai gerak perlahan. gerakan yohan yang lambat bikin hangyul gemes dan kadang ngehentakin penisnya.

“aah! gyul!”

mulut hangyul yang nganggur mulai dipake buat manjain puting yohan, begitu juga tangannya. sementara, tangan yohan udah sibuk ngacak-ngacak rambut hangyul, pelampiasan.

karena hangyul udah nggak tahan mau klimaks, sementara gerakan yohan nggak ada perkembangan, dia langsung ngangkat yohan ke atas meja, dan mulai nusuk lubang yohan cepat, terus keras. tangan yohan dua-duanya udah ngelingker di leher hangyul, kakinya juga udah meluk hangyul, supaya pacarnya lebih dalem masuknya.

“hhh! gyul! aku—be—bentar lagi! hmmh!”

hangyul ngangguk, dia langsung mainin kejantanan yohan naik turun, tusukannya di lubang yohan juga makin nggak main-main.

“argggh! hangyul!”

pas yohan klimaks, hangyul langsung nyabut penisnya. setelah yohan selesai sama fase melayangnya, dia langsung jongkok, ngelepas kondom di penis hangyul, terus mulai manjain punya hangyul. mulai dari dijilat, sampe dikulum masuk ke tenggorokan. rada sakit sih. cuma yohan tau, ini yang bikin hangyul kelimpungan.

“yangg, isaap, yanggg, aaagh!”

kan bener. ekspresi hangyul juga udah nggak karuan. dia ngeberantakin poni yohan yang ketata sebelumnya.

isapan yohan makin keras waktu dia ngerasa punya hangyul membesar.

“yang, kamu telen ya!”

yohan cuma ngangguk, dan lanjut ngisap penis hangyul makin gencar. sampe akhirnya, semua cairannya keluar, dan langsung ditelen sama yohan.

“argggh! sayaangggggh!”

hangyul langsung narik yohan buat berdiri, dia meluk rapet pinggang yohan, dan langsung nyium bibir yohan. sementara, yohan udah ngelingkarin tangannya di leher hangyul.

pas hangyul mutus ciuman, dahi mereka saling nyentuh,

“it was an amazing morning sex.”

“indeed, it was.”

  
  
  



End file.
